crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures! episodes (season 6)
EP 1 Crash Bandicoot and Dingodile Go Camping: Crash Bandicoot Visits DIngodile And He Thinks Hes Going Camping Crash Bandicoot Also Wanted To Go 2 But Dingodile Tell Him He's Camping Himself Alone But Crash Bandicoot Wanted To Help And Dingodile Agrees And Tells Him If He Promise Not To Tell Anyone Crash Bandicoot Agrees So Both Crash and Dingodile Went To Camping And They Become Friends And Went Journey Into The Wumpa Forest And Chase By The Bear. and Later A Snake Stranger Name Kaa and Thinks That Both Dingodile and Crash Bandicoot Are Reptiles. Crash Bandicoot Gets Nervious And Tells Dingodile To Get Out Of This Crap. Later They Saw A Giant Statue Totem God Tikimon with 4 Arms and A Blue Body And Chase Dingodile and Crash Bandicoot Went Running Into Crazy Adventure. Crash Bandicoot Felts Sorry For Him But Dingodile Is Happy That He and Crash Bandicoot Went Adventure and Having Fun Now Crash Bandicoot Wants To Go Home And Dingodile Lets Crash Bandicoot Ride In 8TV. EP 2 Crash Bandicoot's Christmas Blast: The Bandicoots Are Boring And Aku Aku Has an Idea They Should Do A Christmas Party. Aku Aku Orders Crash, Coco, and Crunch To Invited Everyone. First Crunch Invites Tiny TO The Party, Coco Invites Rilla Roo And Ripper Roo, Crash Invites Dingodile, Koala Kong, Dr N Brio, Nina, Dr N Cortex, Uka Uka, Dr N Tropy, and Fake Crash And Papu Papu, N Trance, Nitrus Oxide, The Night Came And Everyone Having a Crazy Party Aku Aku Tells Everyone About Santa Clause Who Bring Toys Like If Your Were Naughty Or Nice. Santa Clause Visits Them With A Jolly CRash Bandicoot Is Very Happy And He Gives Them Toys and Lots A Goodys. Santa Always Says Merry Christmas To All To All A Good Night. EP 3 Crash Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot Hates Dr Cortex: Crash and Crunch Are Sick and tired Of Dr Cortex But They have An Idea They Invited Dingodile, Tiny Tiger, Koala Kong, Rilla Roo, and Papu Papu For The The hate Dr Cortex Party. So They Go To Dr Cortex's Castle And Use The TNT and Destory Dr Cortex's Castle and Flow Up To The Sky And To The Moon. Crash and his Friends Celebrate At His House For The Party and Live Happily Ever After. EP 4 Pirates: Crash Bandicoot Wish He was a Pirate and Quest For Treasure Crash Bandicoot Had an Idea he Talks To His Friends That They Should Do a Pirates So Crash Bandicoot, Dingodile, Crunch Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Polar, Pura, And Ripper Roo To Do The Pirates They Built The Boat and Made a Pirate Ship. Koala Kong Is Thier Captain and Orders them To Do What He Says, Later Kaa Escapes From Jail And Meet Them Koala Kong Freak Out He Hates Him He Orders Them To Get Rid Of Him By Throwing Him Into The Water And Now Go To The Other Island If It Has The Treasure. They Search for Quest To Find The Treasure And So They Found The Hidden Treasure Chest WHen They Got Back To The Boat The Giant Sea Monster Is About To Chase Them They Fire The Cannon Balls To Him But Missed Thery Run Away Like Crazy They Got Home And Accidently Crash Into Papu Papu And Papu Papu Sees The Treasure and He Loves It And They'll Take It But The Friends Get Upset Well Like Crazy. EP 5 The BodyGuard: On This Morning Dr N Cortex Dr N Brio and Tiny Tiger Were Watching That Baseball Game When Suddley A Bug Bit Tiny's Foot But Dr N Cotrex and Dr N Brio Wont Have Time To Save Him They Run Away. Meanwhile Crash Crunch and Coco See Tiny Tiger Whos Hurt So Crash Bandicoot Decided To Save Him and Tiny Tiger Is Happy Not With Dr N Cortex and Dr N Brio. So Tiny Tiger Will Grand Wishes For Crash Crunch and Coco Bandicoot Would They Want So To Their Home Tiny Tiger Will Cook Clean and Sweep And When Someting Is In trouble For Crash Bandicoot Tiny Tiger Will Come To The Rescue and Becomes a Friend Dingodile Visits Them But Tiny Tiger Refues To Come In But Crash Bandicoot Says Its Alright Because Hes a Good Friend Of Ours and Tiny Tiger says Sorry And Lets Dingodile In So Crash Bandicoot asks him whats he Doing here and Dingodile tells him that The Monster Movie Is Tonight And He Asks Them To Go And They Agreed But One Day Dr N Cortex and Dr N Brio Were Worried About Tiny Tiger and They Decided To Get him Back But No Used That Night Crash, Crunch, Coco, Dingodile, and Tiny Watch The Monster Movie Called Ultraman and Godzilla the Movie